oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Waterbirth Island
The Island Waterbirth Island is a dangerous island accessible from Rellekka using the west pier and talking to Jarvald. You may also teleport to the island using Lunar spells, the Waterbirth Teleport spell with level 72 magic or Tele Group Waterbirth level 73. Many players go there to fight Dagannoth kings or get the pieces needed for Fremennik armour. Outdoor Features Upon arriving at Waterbirth, snow will fall in front of your screen. There are not many creatures outside, just Rock crabs and a few hobgoblins. However, near where your boat lands there are quick respawns of Snape grass. The Dungeon :''Note: This is a 'Dangerous' area. If you die in here, you will lose your items.'' The first part of the dungeon is involved in the making of Fremennik armour. The deeper and more dangerous part will get you to the King Dagannoths. Sublevel 1 - Fremennik armour Go west and then south to the dungeon entrance. As soon as you enter Waterbirth Dungeon, you will be in a massive cavern filled with level 90 Dagannoths. They use Melee attacks and are very dangerous (they will hit you over and over without the Protect from Melee prayer). They sometimes drop dagannoth hides used to make Fremennik armour. To continue, you MUST have a companion. Run east to the back of the cavern to one of 3 large, circular portals. Have one person stand on each of the two floor plates and open the door. Depending on which door you choose, you will find the following monsters with 1 of 3 attack styles: * north path - melee Dagannoths or Giant rock crabs * middle path - Magic-using Wallasalki * south path - ranging Dagannoths These creatures also drop raw materials for the Fremennik armour. Sublevel 2 to 6 - Dagannoth Kings Each of the 3 paths leads further east to a central room blocked with a door held up by props. The props can be knocked down with either magic or range. You can open the door of the other 2 paths, but only another player who has gone down either of the other 2 paths is able to knock down the prop of the door blocking your way. You can also use the special attack of a Rune throwing axe to open all blocked doors. Two eggs will immediately hatch baby Dagannoths who will attack with melee. Monsters from the other rooms may also enter through the now open doors to attack with melee, range or magic. Once you are in the central room you can use the ladder to go down to 5 more sublevels with passages leading to the Dagannoth Kings. Askelladden and a safe area is up the ladder to the top of the snow covered mountain in the east part of the island. East Sublevel 5 to 1 - Lighthouse exit After or before the Dagannoth Kings, a player may take an alternative exit going east up to the lighthouse. The door at sublevel 2 is one-way out only. Music Unlocked * Dagannoth Dawn - Deeper dungeons, sublevel 2 * The Desolate Isle- Waterbirth Island Surface * The Monsters Below- First part of dungeon * Subterranaea - 1st dungeon room, Eastern area * Xenophobe- one of the deeper dungeons, sublevel 4 The People * Jarvald * Bardur * Askelladden External links * RuneScape Knowledge Base ** Waterbirth Island ** Waterbirth Island Dungeon includes path to the Kings * Dungeon maps - 2 JavaScript maps using Mouse Rollover to show the 6 dungeon sublevels: ** Tip.it has both west and east levels ** Zybez has full map option, but lower levels show only west levels Category:Islands Category:Fremennik